


Behind the Scenes

by Cartoonygirl



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, other ones are in it, those are just the main characters, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-06 01:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11025480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cartoonygirl/pseuds/Cartoonygirl
Summary: Jeremy convinces Michael to join the stage crew of the school play, but Michael can't seem to understand why.





	1. Convincing Michael

"Michael!" Jeremy sing-songed as he entered the cafeteria. "Guess who's auditioning for the play?"

"Is it you?" Michael guessed, seeing the excited expression on Jeremy's face.

"Yes, but nope!"

"Christine?"

"Once again, yes but no!"

"Ok, who?"

"You!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"Uh, no, I'm not," Michael said. "Who told you that?"

"I've decided that you're trying out. Trust me on this," Jeremy reassured him.

"Jer, you  _know_ I have stage fright." Michael argued, frowning. This was very uncharacteristic of Jeremy.

"I know! But, you know, it'd be a fun thing for the two of us to do. Together." Jeremy persisted.

Michael tried to think of any reasons why Jeremy might want him to be in the play, but he couldn't figure it out. This was perplexing, and Michael was determined to get to the bottom of it. He started with the obvious question.

"Is this because I'm gay?" Michael joked. "Because that's a stereotype."

"No!" Jeremy exclaimed. "Look, if you don't want to, maybe you could do stage crew."

This was an interesting idea to Michael. He always thought it might be fun to help out without ever having to step onstage and act.

"I'll consider it," Michael smiled. He didn't need to. He'd made his decision.

"Yes!" Jeremy yelled. "This is gonna be so much fun!"

\- - - 

Play auditions were after school. Michael technically didn't need to be there (stage crew just had to show up to rehearsals, not auditions), but he wanted to cheer on Jeremy.

"Alright, you know the drill. Come up when I call your name and read the lines I give you." Mr. Reyes said, sounding bored.

Michael sat next to Jeremy while auditions went on. Jeremy was biting his nails, and Michael could feel his seat as it bounced up and down. They both cheered when Christine finished her audition, and she smiled.

"Jeremy Heere. Lines 20-36, page 63." Mr. Reyes called from the stage.

"Good luck!" Michael whispered as Jeremy walked onto the stage. 

Jeremy read his lines perfectly, projecting well and never messing up once. When he finished, Michael clapped. Jeremy blushed.

"Okay, that was great. Can we go now?" Michael asked.

"Yes. I'm assuming you're coming to my place?" Jeremy replied.

"Of course. You always stress-bake when you're nervous." Michael joked, and Jeremy laughed.

"Come on. I'll make you some cookies." Jeremy smiled, and the two teens headed home.


	2. Rehearsals begin and Michael becomes a one-man stage crew

"Welcome to the first rehearsal of Romeo and Juliet." Mr. Reyes announced.

"Didn't they do Romeo and Juliet two years ago?" Michael whispered to Jeremy.

"Budget cuts. We have to do it again." Jeremy replied.

Mr. Reyes read off the cast list. Christine was Lady Montague, because Mr. Reyes said she couldn't play Juliet again. Jeremy got the part of Benvolio. 

"Stage crew, meet me onstage. Actors, read your scripts or something." Mr. Reyes instructed. Michael went onstage with the other people joining stage crew- but he was the only one who went up. "Is anyone else doing stage crew?" 

The answer was no, which meant that Michael had to do all aspects of stage crew. Luckily, that meant he just had to help with making costumes and sets and changing the set between scenes.

"So," Michael began. "What do I have to do?" He was actually pretty excited about doing stage crew. He got a different view of the show, and he'd get to do something he loved- costumes.

Michael had been able to sew since he was seven, and it had become his favorite hobby- if he was ever bored, he'd be sewing patches onto his jacket or fixing clothes with holes in them, or just sewing old scraps of fabric together.

Costume design also meant that he would be able to explore the usually off-limits Costume Closet. Very few people ever got to go into the fabled room, and Michael was now going to be one of those chosen few.

He took the key from Mr. Reyes and headed down the empty halls to the Costume Closet. He had to find some old costumes that could be used, or ones that could be repurposed.

He opened the door, fumbling around until he found a light switch. What he found was... honestly underwhelming. It was just a room full of boxes with costumes in them. They all had different labels (they went by show), and some were bigger than others.

He searched the boxes, looking for Romeo and Juliet or anything with similar costumes.

"Grease, no. Little Shop of Horrors, no. Hamlet- maybe?" Michael opened the box and screamed. There was a dead mouse  _inside of the box_. He closed the box quickly in case the mouse was still alive somehow. 

He finally found a box labeled "Romeo and Juliet." He opened the flaps carefully, keeping an eye out for dead rodents. But the box just had costumes. After searching through, he decided that all the costumes were fixable.

Michael lifted the box and left the Costume Closet.

He carried it down the halls until somebody behind him called his name.

"Michael! What's in the box?" It was Jenna. Michael checked the time and realized that she was probably just leaving yearbook club.

"Just some costumes," Michael told her. "I'm doing stage crew."

"Alone?"

"Nobody else joined."

"Oh. Well, I won't keep you. See you around." Jenna left, texting somebody as she walked.

Michael returned to the auditorium and deposited the box of costumes into the dressing room.

"Ok, people. Rehearsal is over. Go home." Mr. Reyes demanded. Michael caught up to Jeremy as they left the auditorium.

"How was rehearsal?" Michael asked.

"It was good! I have a good amount of lines to memorize, though," Jeremy replied, showing Michael his script. "How was the Costume Closet?"

"I found a dead mouse in a box full of Hamlet costumes. It was underwhelming," Michael sighed.

"Oh." Jeremy was clearly a bit grossed out by the dead mouse bit.

"I did find a lot of Romeo and Juliet costumes, though! I get to sew and fix  _all of them_!" Michael beamed.

Jeremy smiled. Michael clearly seemed to be happy about doing stage crew.

Jeremy listened as Michael chattered on and on about costumes, and he had never been happier.


	3. Michael accidentally unleashes the mice

Play practice the next day was complete and utter chaos.

Michael hadn't realized it, but two mice had snuck into the box of costumes while he wasn't watching. They had hidden until he left the box in the dressing room, and then they had escaped.

Even worse, one gave birth.

Michael, poor, innocent, Michael, entered the dressing room after school. He had no idea the horrors that were about to be released from the small, cardboard box.

Eight mice scampered between Michael's feet as he entered the room.

"What the- SHIT!" Michael turned and chased the mice out of the room, grabbing a broom as he ran. He wielded it like a staff, ready to attack at any given moment. As he ran, the mice scattered.

"Michael? What's going on?" Jeremy asked, running along with Michael so that he could get an answer.

"I THOUGHT THE MICE WERE GONE. THEY WERE NOT GONE. THEY HAD BABIES. I ACCIDENTALLY LET THEM ESCAPE." Michael screamed, running after the mice faster.

"YOU DID _WHAT?"_ Jeremy yelled.

"JUST GET SOMETHING THAT CAN HOLD EIGHT MICE!" Michael instructed.

"THERE ARE EIGHT OF THEM?" Jeremy screeched, stopping to grab a prop net. Michael didn't reply, because the mice had now left the stage. And the entire auditorium was filled with screaming high schoolers. Some were standing on chairs. Some were running around. Some had even bolted out through the auditorium doors.

"CLOSE THE DOORS!" Michael cried. "WE CAN'T LET THEM GET INTO THE SCHOOL!"

"Michael Mell! WHAT DID YOU DO?" Christine yelled, joining Jeremy and Michael in front of the stage.

"I fucked up! Christine, find the mice. Jeremy, catch the mice. I'll lead them with the broom." Michael guided.

Christine managed to find two of the babies, and Jeremy scooped them up with the net. He quickly deposited them outside.

Michael guided one of the parents and a baby over to the door, and they joined the other babies out on the football field.

Jeremy found the other three babies, caught them, and stuck them outside.

"Is that all of them?" Christine asked, scouring the auditorium.

"We're still missing one," Michael said, confused. "but I don't know where it is."

"Is that it?" Jeremy squeaked, pointing to the stage. It seemed planned. The spotlights were all shining on a small, fat mouse sitting calmly on the stage, staring at the three teens with its small, black eyes.

"Is that the  _mom_?" Christine whispered. She, Michael, and Jeremy all slowly and quietly crept over to the edge of the stage.

"Come here, we're not gonna hurt you." Michael cooed. He snuck closer, carefully taking the net from Jeremy, and tossed it.

The mouse struggled for a few seconds, before accepting defeat. Michael carried it triumphantly outside. 

"AND DON'T COME BACK!" He yelled, and slammed the door shut.

Christine turned to the terrified actors and actresses in the audience.

"So," She said. "Did anyone get bitten?"

Everyone silently shook their heads.

"Then just go home." Mr. Reyes sighed.

Nobody needed to be told twice.

"You're gonna have to wash those costumes." Jeremy told Michael as they left the auditorium.

"I am never going near that box again, Jer." Michael shivered.

"Yeah, right," Jeremy smiled. "Like you'd give up the chance to create a bunch of costumes."

"You know me too well."

"I know you just the right amount."

The two teens walked home, both feeling a bit more than friendship for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to research a lot about mice to write this chapter. I did not find a lot of information. Sorry. Assume that pregnant and newborn mice can move easily.


	4. Jeremy discovers a newfound hate for Shakespeare and love for somebody else

That weekend, Jeremy and Michael sat in Jeremy's room. Michael was helping Jeremy practice his lines by reading the other character's lines, and having Jeremy reply.

"Is the day so young?" Michael recited.

"Uh... But it's only nine." Jeremy tried.

"Jeremy, the line is "But new struck nine." It's more shakespearey," Michael sighed.

"Ok, "But new struck nine."" Jeremy fixed his mistake.

"Ay me! Sad hours seem long. Was that my father that went hence so fast?" Michael read.

"It was. What sadness lengthens your hours?"

" _Romeo's_ hours."

"That doesn't even make sense!"

"It's Shakespeare. It isn't supposed to make sense."

"Can we take a break?"

"We haven't even finished the first scene!"

"Oh."

They kept going at it for the next few hours. Jeremy stopped Michael so that they could walk downstairs to the kitchen, where they continued practicing lines as Jeremy baked.

"...Or let Benvolio die. Why is that in third person?" Jeremy finished his last line.

"Once again, Shakespeare," Michael explained.

"Well, he was a bad writer," Jeremy grumbled.

"Did you actually just call Shakespeare a bad writer?" Michael giggled.

A loud beep jolted them out of their thoughts. 

"Brownies are done!" Jeremy exclaimed, about to open the oven.

"Oven mitt."

"You didn't even look over here!"

"Yeah, but you always forget the oven mitt."

"Fine." Jeremy said, putting on an oven mitt and pulling the brownies out of the oven.

"They smell so nice!" Michael smiled.

"Let's hope they taste as good," Jeremy mumbled. "since _somebody_ made me leave them in so that I could put on an oven mitt." Jeremy grabbed a small knife to cut the brownies into pieces. Michael grabbed one and immediately bit into it.

"Don't-" Jeremy started, as Michael jumped up to get a cup of cold water. "They just came out of the oven."

Jeremy snickered as Michael downed an entire glass of water.

"It tasted really good, though." Michael reassured him.

"I'm sure it did, if you hadn't burned all of your tastebuds." Jeremy joked.

"That's not a thing." Michael commented, wrapping up a bunch of brownies in a napkin. "I have to go, my parents are gonna be mad."

"Alright. See you at school tomorrow!" Jeremy called as Michael left.

Jeremy smiled. He loved talking to Michael. He loved being with Michael. He loved... Michael.

Jeremy almost fell over a chair.

He was in love with Michael Mell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a copy of the Romeo and Juliet script open on my computer while writing this and it is long as fuck  
> Also I had no idea what Benvolio's last scene was so I had to search around for a while.  
> Real question: why does everybody talk in the third person??????


	5. Play rehearsal gets really awkward really fast and Chloe makes a cameo

Michael noticed Jeremy acting weirdly all day. First, he started to stutter and trip over his words when Michael greeted him at lunch. Jeremy  _never_ got nervous around Michael.

Then at play rehearsal, Jeremy went out of his way to avoid Michael. Which Michael only noticed because when he asked Jeremy to make sure his first costume looked right, he pretended not to hear. 

Because Jeremy disappeared right after play rehearsal, Michael had to ask Christine if she knew what was going on.

"I have no idea. Do you want me to talk to him?" Christine asked.

"No, I can talk to him. If he stays near me for longer than five seconds," Michael mumbled. "Thanks anyways, Christine."

"No problem."

The next day, Jeremy barely talked at lunch. Michael had to corner him at play rehearsal so he couldn't hide again.

"What's going on with you?" Michael interrogated him. "You're acting so weird."

"I am? Sorry," Jeremy said, completely dodging Michael's question.

"Jeremy. Are you under the influence?" Michael asked.

"What? No!" Jeremy shouted defensively. Other actors gave them weird looks.

"I mean- not like alcohol. Like  _squip,_ " Michael tried not to talk about that with Jeremy, but this time it had to be mentioned. Jeremy wouldn't avoid Michael like this unless the squip was making him.

"I promise, it's not the squip. I'm just... not feeling well," Jeremy hoped the lie would get him out of Michael's suspicious, but it only seemed to add to it. 

"Okay..." Michael sighed, walking away to work on costumes.

Jeremy ran over to Christine.

"If I tell you something and ask you for advice, will you never tell anyone else?" He asked her.

"Of course. Unless you're doing something illegal, because it is my duty as a citizen to report that," Christine replied brightly. "So what's up?"

"I have a crush. On Michael. And I have no idea what to do." Jeremy whispered.

"Jeremy," Christine said. "this is not up my alley at all. I'm aro-ace."

"Oh. Sorry," Jeremy mumbled. "Can you pretend that this never happened?"

"That what never happened?" Christine faked confusion. Jeremy smiled.

"Thank you." He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Anytime. Try asking Chloe," Christine suggested. "She knows romance."

\---

That night, Jeremy texted Chloe to get her help. He'd been pretty good friends with her since the squip incident, and they were on pretty good terms now. 

 **Jeremy** : Chloe I need help

 **Chloe** : I'm not giving you the answers to the chem homework again

 **Jeremy** : no not that

 **Jeremy** : I need romantic help

 **Jeremy** : Chloe?

 **Chloe** : YOU LIKE MICHAEL RIGHT

 **Chloe** : I KNEW IT

 **Jeremy** : how did you know??????

 **Chloe** : uh it's pretty obvious from how you act around him

 **Chloe** : you're just lucky that he's oblivious to that stuff

 **Jeremy** : what do I do

 **Chloe** : you could start acting normal and talking to him again

 **Chloe** : I know he has others friends but he looks sad whenever you don't talk to him

 **Jeremy** : but what if I accidentally tell him

 **Chloe** : that's your problem

 **Chloe** : you probably won't tell him, as much as it feels like it

 **Jeremy** : are you speaking from experience

 **Chloe** : yes

 **Chloe** : but Brooke and I are dating now so it's fine

 **Jeremy** : ok thanks Chloe

 **Chloe** : always happy to help


	6. Jeremy enters the fabled Costume Closet and realizes that there's no time like the present

The next day at play practice, Michael had to go back to the Costume Closet to find extra costumes and fabric. He asked Jeremy to accompany him for fear of a repeat of "the great mouse incident of Romeo and Juliet".

The two walked down to the closet, hoping not to see any mice.

"This is the costume closet?" Jeremy asked as they entered. "It's... uh..."

"Gross? Disgusting? Trashy? A dump?" Michael supplied.

"Sure," Jeremy replied. "one of those."

After they had searched the Costume Closet for about a half hour, they decided to start finishing up. Jeremy found some pieces of fabric that were the same blue as the Romeo costume that Michael was making, and Michael found a dress with a skirt that could work with Lady Montague's outfit.

"There isn't a lot of stuff in here," Michael told Jeremy. "so don't expect to find a perfect costu-"

"I FOUND THE PERFECT COSTUME!" Jeremy exclaimed. "Look!"

"Jeremy, did you even- holy shit, it's perfect," Michael said in awe. The costume in question was a light pink dress, perfect for Juliet. The only problem? It had been used for a werewolf drama that the school had put on a few years ago. It was ripped up and had "bloodstains" on it.

"Uh, it needs some work, though," Jeremy commented at seeing the state of the dress.

"I can fix it. Find me some pink fabric scraps," Michael instructed. "Then we're in business."

The pair scoured the room for much longer than play practice, but they found a lot of fabric that was a similar color to the dress.

"What time is it?" Jeremy mumbled as they left the costume to see the school completely empty. 

"I don't know. I have to drop these off in the dressing room," Michael gestured to the costumes. "and grab my phone. Then we'll go."

"Okay," Jeremy replied nervously. "do you think they locked the doors?"

"No. I don't think they leave until really late," Michael reassured him. "Or at least I hope so."

The pair dropped the costumes off at the dressing room. Then they walked over to the doors leading out to the school, and pulled the handles.

"IT'S LOCKED. WE'RE DEAD," Jeremy screamed, pacing the small hallway near the doors.

"Hold on," Michael mumbled. He pushed the door, and it opened easily. "See? It's fine." Jeremy breathed a sigh of relief. He followed Michael out of the school.

They sat down in Michael's car, and Jeremy looked over at Michael. He thought about what Chloe said. He thought some more. He finally took a deep breath and let the weight fall off his shoulders.

"Michael?" He said. "I'm pansexual." Michael kept his eyes on the road, but he still talked. 

"Oh." 

"Oh?"

"I don't know what I'm supposed to say. Congrats? I don't remember much about coming out, I don't know how to react!" Michael sighed.

"It's ok," Jeremy replied. "I don't know how to react to your reaction. Thank you, I guess?"

They laughed.

"I'm glad you've got it figured out, Jeremy." Michael told him.

"I'm glad I've got it figured out, too."


	7. Jeremy stabs himself in front of Michael

Jeremy knew he could tell Michael that he liked him any time, but he didn't have the confidence. If Michael didn't like him back, it could ruin their friendship. Jeremy didn't want that, but he also didn't want to hide his feelings forever.

Chloe had some good advice, but everybody knew that Brooke liked Chloe back. She didn't have to worry about destroying a thirteen year long friendship.

Michael could like him, but Jeremy had no way of knowing. Michael was good at hiding his feelings, especially from Jeremy. It worried him sometimes that Michael could be hurting and Jeremy wouldn't know. 

"Ow!" Jeremy screamed. He'd been so caught up on his thoughts that he stabbed himself with his sewing needle accidentally. "Fuck, ow..."

"Are you okay?" Michael asked, continuing to sew while looking at Jeremy's hand. There was a small gash where the needle had stabbed him, and it was slightly bleeding.

"I'm fi- SHIT!" Jeremy got distracted and stabbed himself again. Now his hand was bleeding at a much faster rate.

"I'm going to find the first aid kit!" Michael told him, taking off at a sprint for the "in case of emergencies" closet. He grabbed the small, white and red box and sprinted back over to Jeremy.

"Ow. Ow. Ow," Jeremy muttered, putting antibiotic on his cuts. "this is supposed to make it hurt  _less_."

"Actually, it keeps it from becoming infected," Michael corrected, handing Jeremy a bandage.

"How do you even know that?" Jeremy asked, putting the bandage on his cuts.

"I know many things," Michael said, gesturing vaguely. "Many useless things."

"Do you know how I feel about you?" Jeremy regretted saying that. He didn't know why he'd said it at all.

"W-what?" It took Michael by surprise too.

"Sorry, sorry, that was-"

"I love you."

Now it was Jeremy's turn to be confused.

"Huh?"

"I thought we were both...confessing and shit."

"Then, I love you too." 

Michael dropped the first aid kit.

"So are we a thing now?" He asked.

"If you want to be," Jeremy replied, putting the first aid kit back together. "So do you want to go out with me?"

"Uh- yes. Yes." Michael smiled. Jeremy laughed.

Michael looked closely at Jeremy's face, his bright eyes and messy hair.

"Do you want to kiss?" Michael asked suddenly. "I mean, that's what boyfriends do-"

Jeremy leaned forward, and Michael felt his lips on Jeremy's.

"Hey, guys, we have some ext- OH." Christine froze, looking at the two kissing teens in front of her. "Well, you two got busy. Jenna's gonna have a field day with this." She looked at their shocked expressions. 

"Please don't tell her." Michael said. 

"Uh..." Christine showed them her phone, where she was facetiming a just as shocked Jenna.

"Fuck, shit, oh god-" Jeremy stressed.

"I won't tell anyone," Jenna promised. "Now I have to go. I have to do an- essay. Yes. For... art class."

"Your art teacher assigned an essay?" Michael didn't believe a word. 

"Gotta go!" Jenna hung up.

"We're so screwed." Jeremy mumbled.


	8. Jeremy gets in a fight and Michael is forgetful

By the next day, everyone was talking about Jeremy and Michael's relationship. And neither one was happy about it. But with the play opening in a week, they didn't have time to deal with the rumors.

Jenna apologized to them, and while Michael was forgiving, Jeremy wasn't. He was still upset with Jenna, and she understood it, but it still upset her.

"You're gonna have to forgive her at some point." It came out of the blue, and it shocked Jeremy a bit.

Michael was stitching up Tybalt's costume, and Jeremy was helping with the other last minute adjustments.

"I know. But I'm allowed to be upset," Jeremy replied.

"Of course! Jenna's just... sad, though." Michael explained.

"Well, then she shouldn't have spread the rumor."

"Not a rumor if it's true. Plus, she didn't mean it. You know Jenna, she can't keep a secret as big as this one."

"Fine. I'll forgive her later."

"Good."

\---

Jeremy stayed true to his promise to Michael and called Jenna that night. 

"If you want to yell at me again-"

"I'm sorry."

"Michael made you say that, didn't he?"

"No. Well, yes, but I actually am sorry."

"Oh. Uh... apology accepted."

"Thanks? Bye, Jenna."

"Bye."

Jeremy sighed and put down his phone. That was easier than he thought.

\---

"I made up with Jenna." Jeremy told Michael as they entered the school. 

"Finally. How are the lines coming?" Michael asked.

"I can recite them now. Wanna hear?" Jeremy grinned.

"Save it for opening night."

The day went on as normal, until play rehearsal at the end of school. Michael's sewing box was missing.

"Maybe the mice stole it," Jeremy joked, but he stopped when he saw Michael's concerned expression. "Michael?"

"I really need that box. I left it  _right here_. Where could it have gone?" Michael mumbled, searching the small dressing room.

"Maybe somebody moved it out with the props or something. I'll check," Jeremy told him, leaving the dressing room and heading over to the prop area. He found many strange items, but no sewing box.

"Michael, it wasn't with the props," Jeremy reported, standing next to Michael. He was searching the stage. Finally, he froze, as though he'd spotted something.

"There it is!" Michael exclaimed, running over to a shelf backstage. Sure enough, Michael's small, light blue box of sewing supplies was on top of it. Michael checked the inside. "Everything's where it should be. Guess I just misplaced it."

Jeremy knew that Michael didn't misplace the sewing box, ever, but he decided to place it on pre-show stress. Michael had to change sets, and be there to remind people of lines,  _and_ he had to do costumes.

Jeremy was sure that Michael could handle it. What was the worst that could happen?


	9. The play is off to a horrible start, thanks for asking

The day of the play, Jeremy couldn't pay attention in class at all. He ran through lines and cues in his head. He was so distracted that when his English teacher called on him, he didn't answer for a full two minutes. 

Jeremy thought his grades were probably sinking at an alarming rate.

Finally, the last rehearsal rolled around. Jeremy and Michael, along with the rest of the cast, were staying after school and they weren't leaving until the first show was finished.

This was not good for Michael. He could have used some rest, staying up until three am last night to finish the last costumes. He kept going like he was fine, but Jeremy could see the bags under his eyes and the fact that he was taking much longer to move the set pieces than usual.

At 7:00, everybody was getting ready for the performance at 7:15. There were actors moving this way and that way, set pieces in completely the wrong places, and Romeo lost his dagger (it was under a seat in the audience, for some unexplainable reason).

"Michael, do you have the poison vial?" Jeremy asked, walking backstage. 

"Uh, I think it's over there," Michael mumbled, gesturing to his left. Jeremy searched, found nothing, and then he turned around.

"Not over there," Jeremy told him, walking over to Michael. "Are you okay?"

"Just fine..." Michael promised.

And then he passed out.

Jeremy managed to catch him before his head hit the ground.

"Oh my god, guys, we have a problem!" He shouted, gently resting Michael onto a chair.

"What's going- what happened to Michael?" Christine exclaimed, coming to see what was going on.

"He fainted."

"What do we do?"

"Well, we should probably get the nurse-"

"The nurse isn't here."

"Ok, so we  _don't_ get the nurse, we just leave him here- I guess."

"But what about the set changes and line stuff?"

"Uhhhhhhhh oh." Jeremy felt like he might faint too.

"This is a disaster." Christine muttered.

"We can't just have _one_ normal school play?" Jeremy sighed. 

"Apparently not." Christine replied.

The two checked the clock. 7:09. They had six minutes to figure this out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was trying to find out some symptoms of stress for Michael and made the mistake of checking web md  
> I think Michael might die if this was not a story.


	10. Six minutes to showtime

"I can do the set changes," Jeremy suggested.

"No, you're in too many scenes," Christine replied. "I can't do it, I don't know how the set pieces work."

"I think we might be able to help." Jeremy and Christine looked up.

"Jenna, how did you get backstage?" Christine asked. Jenna, Chloe, and Brooke were standing in front of them.

"That's... unimportant. However," Chloe started. "we can do the sets."

"You have no idea where any of this stuff goes." Jeremy argued.

"Actually," Brooke smiled. "there are pictures that we took for the yearbook. I know where every set piece goes." She tapped her head.  _Right. Photographic memory_. Jeremy thought.

Brooke had an amazing memory, and if she'd seen the sets earlier, she would know where they were supposed to go.

"Fine." Jeremy handed each of them a script. "Don't get distracted, listen to the show, know when the set changes are."

"You have five minutes." Christine warned them.

"Easy peasy." Jenna promised.

\---

It ended up going pretty well, except for when Chloe almost ran over Romeo's "dead body." Otherwise, the show went on. Michael woke up near the end of the show.

"Uh. What just happened?" He asked.

"You passed out," Jeremy told him. 

"Oh, shit. Who's doing stage crew? I should help them-" Michael started to stand, but Jeremy stopped him.

"You are not. You need to rest. Here," Jeremy handed Michael a few Advil.

"But-" Michael protested.

"No. Tomorrow's show, you can actually do your thing, but you need to get some sleep," Jeremy said.

"Fine." Michael replied, slightly angry sounding, but Jeremy could hear the relief in his voice.

\---

The next night, Michael was allowed (by Jeremy, not a professional or anything. This is a public high school) to do stage crew. 

Hopefully, things would go better than the night before.


	11. Romeo's actor is great at being dead apparently who knew????

There are many, many rules in theater, but there is an unsaid one. It is unsaid because it's obvious, but some people can't understand. The rule is this:

Don't get drunk during, or before a show.

Romeo's actor disregarded this rule entirely. A few empty beer cans were left behind the school, and Romeo tripped his way onstage.

He managed to slur his way through most of his lines, but otherwise he was a stumbling mess. Nobody backstage could watch. It was... awful. Romeo was completely botching lines. It was like drunk Shakespeare, only this was definitely not part of the plan. But the show must go on, and it did- no matter how drunk Romeo was.

Then came the death scene.

Juliet found the body, kissed him, stabbed herself, the families talked, and the show ended. The actors stood for bows.

Except for Romeo, who was passed out drunk on the stage. At this point, Michael had to maneuver a set piece in front of him to hide the fact that Romeo (who was only 16) was completely black-out drunk.

But that didn't solve the problem of Romeo's bows. So Michael had to do some lying.

"We're sorry, but our Romeo wasn't feeling well. He's-" Michael was burning under the harsh stage lighting, and he was shaking. He didn't like being front of this many people at all. He glanced around worriedly. Jeremy caught his eye and smiled. Michael felt a surge of confidence. "He's backstage. Unfortunately, this means that he can't bow- but please give him a big round of applause." The audience cheered.

Eventually, the curtain came down, and Michael could relax.

"Good job," Jeremy grinned, walking over to Michael.

"That was the most stressful thing I've ever done." Michael replied.

"Are you seriously saying that was  _more_ stressful than last year's play?" 

"Yes. Nobody saw me onstage."

"We all almost  _died_."

"That's your fault." 

Jeremy cracked up. Michael couldn't help but laugh. Jeremy's laugh was contagious, and Michael and Jeremy were soon outside the school, laughing until they cried inside of Michael's car.

"It wasn't even that funny!" Michael giggled.

"I know!" Jeremy said when he finally stopped.

The two teens calmed down. Then Michael started the car. But he didn't leave yet.

Instead, he kissed Jeremy. It was the most amazing thing that Michael had ever felt, and he seemed to be buzzing when it was done. 

"That was nice," Jeremy commented when they separated.

Then he started to snicker again, and Michael started laughing. 

It was the best night of both of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I can't write kissing (I've never kissed anyone so I have no clue how it feels)


	12. Hey! Who turned off the lights?

"Okay, third show's the charm," Michael told Jeremy as the cast prepared for their final show. Everybody was nervous after last night's incident, and Romeo was to be kept away from alcohol until after the show.

"I think we're prepared this time. As long as  _somebody_ doesn't pass out again," Jeremy joked. 

"One time!" Michael exclaimed, checking the costumes for any needed fixes. Thankfully, they were all in perfect condition. Michael had worried that after a couple of shows they might get ruined.

"Five minutes to showtime!" They heard from onstage, and both rushed to their places.

The first act went off without a hitch. Until the very end.

Juliet and the nurse were having their conversation, when suddenly the lights went out. Every single one.

"Shit, I think we blew a fuse," Michael mumbled. He had to use a flashlight from backstage to illuminate the rest of the scene, almost blinding Juliet and the nurse in the process.

When the act was over, the teacher running lights confirmed Michael's suspicion- they had blown a fuse.

"What do we do? I can't use a flashlight the whole show, I have to change sets," Michael worried. "Can't you just go downstairs and fix it?"

"I don't know how to fix a fuse box," The teacher explained.

"Wait, all you did was blow a fuse? I can fix that," Jeremy offered.

"You can?" Michael and the teacher said at the same time.

"Jeremy, no offense, but I have never seen you do anything with a fuse box and I have known you for 13 years," Michael said. "I don't think you know how."

"Actually, I have fixed a fuse box. Last year's new years party, remember?" Jeremy explained.

"You used an online tutorial."

"Which is why you're helping me. Come on," Jeremy demanded, dragging Michael to the basement. "We have ten minutes to showtime."

"I don't think you can fix a fuse box in ten minutes."

"I can and I will."

They reached the basement, and Jeremy walked over to the fuse box. He looked around in the box with a flashlight.

"Michael?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't know which wire it is. I'm gonna say... this one." He pulled a wire, and Michael heard the sound of electricity.

"FUCK! It wasn't that wire..." Jeremy shouted.

"Don't just pull random wires, Jere!" Michael exclaimed, running over to the fuse box. He looked into it. "Wait, I think I remember how you did it." He grabbed a few wires and switched them up.

The sound of excited shouts from upstairs told them that they had done it right.

"Oh, good," Jeremy sighed. "Michael, you're the best."

"I know." 

The show would start again in four minutes, so they ran upstairs. They reached their places right as the curtain opened.

\---

After the show, Jeremy and Michael opted out of the cast party. They laid down in the field behind the school.

"So... why'd you ask me to be in the show with you?" Michael asked, breaking the silence. Jeremy paused.

"I guess I just wanted to spend more time with you," He explained. Michael smiled.

"That's adorable. You have a crush on me."

"Shut up!" Jeremy exclaimed, but Michael could hear the smile in his voice.

"I love you," Michael told him.

"I know." 

"Did you actually just make a Star Wars reference after I confessed my love?"

"Yep."

"I think dating you was a good choice."

"I hope so."

They spent the rest of the night together, staring at the stars and dreaming of their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should mention that I know nothing about fuses, fuse boxes, or blowing a fuse. So....... don't try this at home.  
> Also, thanks for reading this! I hope you enjoyed it!!!


End file.
